<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decorating with the Waynes by NorthernDownpour143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836550">Decorating with the Waynes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143'>NorthernDownpour143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Daminette December, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, how do i do them?, something damian doesn't really like, till our girl comes along, umm tags?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Daminette December piece that I'm just now putting up. Oops. Its Day three decorating and basically goes like this!</p><p>Our boy Damian and Marinette meet when they are little and she spends each Christmas with the Wayne's. She always asks him to help decorate and he always replies "No."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decorating with the Waynes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne never really saw the importance behind everything that was normal to set up during the holidays. The tree was always sappy and left pine needles everywhere. His dog Titus was always trying to knock down the tree, thus he was the one who got blamed for it. The bright lights everywhere were annoying and made his head hurt. And the colors? Well, he just didn’t like seeing red everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>            The only thing he really did tolerate at best was the smells. Especially those coming from the kitchen. He loved the smell of all the cinnamon being used. He enjoyed the gingerbread wafting from the kitchen more than he would let on. But he really just enjoyed eating them all as well. After all, Alfred was the best. </p><p> </p><p>            He had only been living with his father for two years when a newcomer started coming around for the holidays. Marinette, they said her name was. She was just one year younger than he was and was somehow related to Alfred. Something about him being her Godfather. It didn’t really matter much to him. It was just one more annoying person for him to be around on the holidays. At least his brothers began to dote on her and leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>            At first he found it annoying. This Marinette girl was always insisting he helped put up the decorations for Christmas. He never knew what he did to give the impression that he was the type to want to help decorate. In fact, he didn’t. He had never felt the need to and wasn’t about to start now. Her sad face was not going to deter his decision.</p><p> </p><p>            And so, he was left alone for that holiday season.</p><p> </p><p>            And then she came back again the next year, and asked him again. His answer stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>            And the same thing happened the next year, and the next, and continued on until it was his final year in high school.</p><p> </p><p>            Over the years, Damian and Marinette grew a little closer each year. It was small, gradual steps at first. But it continued to grow as Damian began to feel slightly protective over this little girl who so happened to be his friend. As they grew older and began to text and video chat more, she opened up to him about a lot in her life, minus being a superhero of course. The same for Damian as well.</p><p> </p><p>            When she told him of something that happened at school to make her upset, he always suddenly got an urge to fly out there and beat up whoever was making his Angel sad. And when the akumas started attacking? He had marched up to his father and demanded she be transferred to Gotham right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, that didn’t sit well with her parents, and Bruce never made it happen, much to his dismay. So when she finally came over for the holidays, he made sure to protect her no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>But he still always said no to decorating. He wasn’t sure why. He saw it made her happy and he would do anything to make her happy. But Damian still just would shake his head, and take Titus out for a walk.</p><p> </p><p>His final year of high school felt different though. This was a year of big change for Damian. Mari and he had started dating earlier that year after years of mutual pining. Dick had won the bet, much to his brothers’ and Bruce’s dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Damian had matured and grown up a lot. And so had his Angel. He began to really pay attention to his family and to spend more time with them. He knew that this time next year he would be away in Paris for university, so he wouldn’t be seeing them as often. Damian even surprised his family when he started to give them little pats on the back. Physical affection was something only animals and Marinette got, so this was a big step.</p><p> </p><p>And so, that year when Marinette came for her annual holiday visit and helped the family get the decorations out, she was expecting the same answer to her question that she got every year. She had even made a treat bag for him to take on his walk with Titus. She still smiled at him with a smile that took his heart all those years ago and asked him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to help us decorate Dami?”</p><p> </p><p>Damian then grabbed her hands and gave her a chaste kiss before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>